User talk:GaiaDrago
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 22:07, August 15, 2010 I'll battle you for Rec. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Take a wild guess. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Agent Z.... Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Just nail the list of bakugans on my talk page, thanks! DarkusAlpha 13:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Leave them in folders like this: Pyrus *Example *Example Darkus *Example *Example *Example Aquos *Example *Example Ventus *Example Haos *Example *Example Subterra *Example I'm Babysitting GaiaDrago's Bakugans DarkusAlpha 14:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Gaia you made a blog for battles right so check it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Unrespected and untrusted = [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Anger and rage!' ]] 18:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) He reminds me of BakuGranite. O_o" DarkusAlpha 14:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Account over here Just in case you were interested, I have an account over here. Have a wonderful day! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope, Phos ditched Luma, and married my Splight. Sorry... Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall, express my feelings in song! 00:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Con's a bit of a loner. He's to busy hiding from a terrorist kitten... not joking... Bendo14: With the powers invested in me, I shall... express my feelings in song! 02:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, PD wants me to buy him a Vicer. How much is one of them from your blog? Darkus''Ma''ster 23:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT SPAMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 03:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ............. ? The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 16:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK! It's been taken care of... Anyone who says nuke, gets a nuke in the head. Oh crap. I just said nuke, didn't I? 17:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, BakuFusion Battle Gear sounds good. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 04:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) There are some combos too powerful that it will end the battle. Like fusing Boomix to Destrakon Gear to have 7 Boomix cannons on turrets, it's not fair and too powerful. Mobile assults can only fuse with another Mobile assult. It is impossible to have a safe fusion with a Boomix and a Zukanator. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 04:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I just dreamed of something like getting rewards for getting a certain pair. BG + Core is weird. Only non-fanon BGs can fuse. Spartablaster + Zukanator = Spartazaster Jakalier + Impalaton = Insectalier Terrorcrest + Razoid = (not much of a change) Terrorzoid We can also do this: Twin Distructor + Twin Distructor = Twin Distructor 2.0 Sorta like an upgrade. I forgot to say something. Boomix and Zukanator fusions are not safe if the cannons get multiplied or powered up. I AM Alpha! - I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious about this: Here! 14:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you please not do any blogs about BakuFusions? I can shut down then whole project. User: DarkusAlpha 17:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've made many fusions... BUT Core Bakugans can't fuse with any other bakugans... Sorta like pure. Wanna brawl on BD? I have a Fresh Colossus, DrC!!!! It's more like, "Attached". Detach it. User: DarkusAlpha 17:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Accally, gimme Lumino. I can Downgrade without pain. User: DarkusAlpha 17:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) (Hands back Lumino and a Data card with DNA of Zukanator) User: DarkusAlpha 17:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) What code will you give me? User: DarkusAlpha 17:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) One thing I said a MILLION TIMES!!! Boomix and Zukanator cannot merge! too powerful! User: DarkusAlpha 17:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) That was the temporarily BakuFusion Tech. It's got errors and stuff, like the Zukanator-Boomix thing. But BakuFusion is now for Alphas... ONLY. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 05:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE IS GOING ON?! WARNING! Alphatization!!! 14:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Making what? WARNING! Alphatization!!! 15:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) That's not bad... Plus, my Dharak is not a Dharaknoid, Dharaknoid is a whole new Dharak. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 15:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You never helped. Darkus Alpha 16:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) #Gaia, I have every single Battle Gear and fusions. #Boomix+Zukanator=Zukamix #I used that DNA code. #It's only Lumino with a Zukanator strapped on. Darkus Alpha 16:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You have recieved a Copper Slingpike, a Gold Hyper Pulsor, and a Darkus Razenoid from the Bakugan Shop. Have a nice day! :) PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 01:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You are free. Title say all. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 21:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC)